1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to bar lock devices of a type which are utilized to secure cargo being transported in vehicles and other transportation vehicles and, more particularly, to such bar locks which include telescoping members having outer resilient cushions which are selectively engageable with the sidewalls of the vehicles and which include internal cam locks which are selectively operable by the relative rotation of the telescoping members of the locking device. In the present invention, the telescoping members are rotatable with respect to the outer resilient cushions which are enlarged with respect to the diameter of the telescoping members to thereby provide relatively yieldable frictioned surfaces which are selectively urged against the sidewalls of the vehicles upon the relative extension of the telescoping members of the locking devices.
In some embodiments of the present invention, retention receptacles are mounted to, or formed as a feature of, the interior sidewalls of vehicles, or other motive devices, and include recesses of a size to receive the resilient cushions of the locking device to thereby further inhibit or prevent accidental shifting of the locking device relative to the sidewalls of the vehicles or motive devices. Further, additional frictional retention of the bar lock devices relative to the vehicles' inner surfaces, either normal conventional or with formed-in or secondarily attached retention receptacles, may be achieved by the use of interlocking materials such as hook-and-loop textile of the type generally referred to as "VELCRO", or through the forming-in or application of a high friction surface or surface coating to the sidewall surface.
2. History of the Related Art
Over the years there have been many proposals for securing cargos within storage areas or beds of transport vehicles including trucks, cars, trains, aircraft and water vessels. It is imperative that when cargos are being transported that they be prevented from being damaged and thus means must be provided for securing cargos to prevent shifting during transport. Not only is it important from the point of view of protecting articles being shipped from damage but also to prevent injury to individuals who may be in cargo areas or are exposed to cargos during shipment.
To protect articles being shipped in larger vehicles, such as ocean going vessels, it has been proposed to utilize specially shaped containers in which the cargo is placed within the containers and thereafter on-loaded into specifically designed holding areas or cargo bays of the vessels. In this manner, the shipping containers are designed to cooperate with the cargo storage areas of the vessels to prevent movement of goods during shipment. The use of specially shaped containers, however, to protect articles being transported, is not a practical solution to shippers of small goods, individual items, or for persons utilizing conventional transportation vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans, station wagons, and the like. An alternative retention system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,653 to Gaulding et al., which discloses a system for retaining freight in trailers, box cars and other larger transport vehicles. The patent discloses a series of channel members which are mounted along the sidewalls of the vehicles in which locking crossbars are retained. The crossbars are spring loaded so that the amount of pressure being applied to the bars outwardly into the channel members is selectively adjusted to prevent shifting of the bars relative to the channels. Again, however, such a system is not cost effective and could not be utilized in smaller vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans, station wagons, and rental trailers frequently used for moving goods.
In order t avoid the necessity of providing fixed structures within transport vehicles, it has been proposed to utilize portable locking assemblies which may be used to secure cargos placed within beds of trucks or storage areas of other vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,931 to Reel et al., an extendable locking bar assembly is disclosed which incorporates a pair of telescoping members which are supported centrally by an enlarged sleeve. Each telescoping member carries a friction pad at its outer end which is designed to engage the sidewalls of a vehicle and which is locked in frictional engagement with the sidewalls by the operation of a locking mechanism mounted through the central portions of the locking assembly. The locking assembly is utilized to adjust the amount of pressure that the pads place against the sidewalls of the vehicle but are complex and require that the installer overcome the resistance of internal springs in order to effect the frictional engagement of the mechanism with the sidewalls of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,222 to Nagy, somewhat similar locking bar assemblies to that disclosed in the patent to Reel et al. are shown which utilize pairs of rods or bar members which are extendable by the use of over-the-center pivot assemblies which act against internal springs in order to urge elastomeric pads carried by the rods against the sidewalls of a vehicle. With this type of locking arrangement the amount of tension created is dependent upon the force developed between the two bar members with the force being applied against the sidewalls of the vehicle by the elastomeric pads. However, the pads only provide a noncompressable friction surface which protects the sidewalls of the vehicle; the pads do not assist in providing increased compressive force to aid in securing the assemblies against the sidewalls of a vehicle.
Another type of extendable bar lock assembly for securing cargo within vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,056 to Hunt. The assembly includes a central member having a pair of threaded cargo bed engaging arms extending outwardly on either side thereof so that upon the rotation of the central member the end units are threadingly urged towards the sidewall of a vehicle. Unfortunately, many individuals cannot provide sufficient physical strength to adequately and securely engage such a bar lock assembly within a vehicle and therefore the assembly can be loosened by any jolt to the vehicle or shifting of the load.
In view of the foregoing, the prior art does not disclose simplified, lightweight, and reliable cargo locks which may be easily installed without minimum physical effort and also does not disclose bar lock assemblies which may be broken down into individual components for storage when not in use.